


If u have any request for stories then suggest them here.......

by Serin_Kun99



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serin_Kun99/pseuds/Serin_Kun99
Summary: suggest a story or idea and ill write it





	If u have any request for stories then suggest them here.......

suggest anything plz have some detail if u want smut or fluff or if u want it to be funny any thing like that for the assassination classroom fandom ........... yeeeeeeeaaaaa


End file.
